<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Kingdoms, One heart by petertonystark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766833">Two Kingdoms, One heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/petertonystark/pseuds/petertonystark'>petertonystark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>starkerbingo2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, royal au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/petertonystark/pseuds/petertonystark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is separated into two Kingdoms. The Royal families are in constant war over the proper way to rule a Kingdom. That is until the two Heirs meet and fall in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>starkerbingo2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Starker Festivals Events</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Kingdoms, One heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for your interest in reading this story :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As long as everyone could remember, the world had always been seperated into two kingdoms.</p><p>The North was ruled by the Stark royal family, the current king was a very narrow-minded man named Anthony, his idea of ruling was that the powers should only belong to him and he really didn’t care about his people as long as he was healthy.<br/>
The Stark’s heir name’s was Prince Anthony Jr but he prefered to go by Tony as he loathed his father. </p><p>People from the North Kingdom had to be extremely respectfull to their King and his son. The rules were very harsh and the punishment in case of a person not following them was cruel. </p><p> </p><p>The South Kingdom was the complete contrary to the North’s. First it was ruled by a queen and not a king. Queen Mary was a very beautiful and strong woman. She was kind and true. Always listening to the wish of her people. She had 3 children, Princess May who was the midlle child, Prince Benjamin who was the youngest, and the heir, Prince Peter who was the oldest. </p><p>People from the South loved the family. They were down to earth and wanted to make the world a nice and safe place. </p><p> </p><p>The two Royal family did not get along at all. For the image they would meet at least twice per year but there were constant disputes and intellectual war between them. And this had been going on for centuries. The People thought that nothing would ever bring the two family together. That it, until the day Prince Peter and Prince Tony officialy met for the first time when they were 16 and 19. </p><p>The two of them immediately hit off. They had to meet in secret at first due to their families hatred but what mattered is that they loved each other. </p><p>Peter and Tony were together for five years before the two kingdoms found out. Tony’s dad wanted him to give Peter up while Queen Mary was happy for her son. </p><p>Eventually the families came to an accord. Peter and Tony would marry and and the kingdoms would become one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please consider leaving a kudo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>